


Finally_Love

by Mr_Fisherman



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fisherman/pseuds/Mr_Fisherman
Summary: Let me know what you think! Thanks





	Finally_Love

As Blimey dozed sweetly on Captain Jack’s bed exhausted after their long day, and unfortunately, from the frustrations of losing her bag on the train, the captain smiled as he look down at her.

Accepting the boldness of his next move, he knew now that it was better to put his heart out there to be broken than it was to slowly and painfully suffocate it in safety.

Captain Jack walked to the window and opened it a crack, and then returning to the side of the bed not being occupied by his partner, he lowered his bottom down and swung his legs up in a motion usually associated with the ballet.

"Now," he thought, "this is it! This can go one of two ways, but no turning back". 

The Captain lifted his right arm and placed it across Blimey’s chest tentatively. He held his breath to see if there would be any reaction as his arm clasped and pulled her in tightly against his chest with a comforting groan of contentment.

As they fell asleep together for the first time, each felt safe, and in the place they had wanted to be for a long, long time.

Suddenly a weight on the Captain’s stomach woke him. It wasn't unpleasant, no, quite the opposite as Blimey had removed her clothes and was squirming aggressively to wake Jack up.  
Without saying a word they embraced and started to kiss, then harder, then faster, sucking each other's lips lips and running their hands all over one another. 

The Captain, always respectful of Blimey asked, “Are you sure?” 

Blimey replied in a breathless tone, "Inside me!”

Removing what was left of his clothes, Blimey took the top position once more, which made them feel connected deeper than ever before.

They started to find a rhythm and each was breathing heavier and heavier, until...

Boom! Crack!

The sound of something crashing and cracking at the same time halted their frenzy! 

Blimey fell from her cowgirl position, getting her leg caught in an awkward way as the bed appeared to have given way. 

The Captain, concerned for his love, lifted her up, and asked if she was all right? In response they both started to laugh as they realised the wooden slats of the old bed had given way.  
Jack, seeking a quick mend to get back to their love making jumped up to have a look. Bending down to lift up the corner of the mattress, he could see the broken slat. 

But also to his horror, there were two more missing including a splintered slat with red saturating the tip of the wood left underneath. 

Not wanting to raise any undue alarm, Jack reached for his undergarments and pulled them on as Blimey asked looked at him curiously. 

"What is it, Jack?"

Jack simply shook his head in disbelief knowing that this was suspicious.“I think it's fair to say, we are back to work, Miss Fisher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks


End file.
